


Sweet sweet release

by Gonardo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Three ways, Voyeurism, loads of cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are at odds after the bar scene. Peggy and Jessica (original female character) are tired of over hearing the bickering. They decide to get Bucky and Steve together to work out their differences... </p>
<p>All four of them will be together and it does involve sex. For the most part I plan on doing just two parts. This one will take place inside a hotel. </p>
<p>Steve doesn't penetrate Jessica and Bucky never penetrate Peggy, though they do admire each other's lady. This is more or less for Steve and Bucky. And everyone is okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet sweet release

The air was electric, ripe with anger and tension. Peggy knocks on Jessica's door, who opens. They know each other through work and their respective mates. Who were now fighting. Peggy raises her brow, and Jessica sighs, but opens the door wider to let the woman in. Her hair was in place, lips a vivid red, dress matching. "They are at it again."

Jessica can hear something being slung against the door area. There was shouting. Peggy just rolls her eyes. They fought before, but it was getting ugly. "I'm not ignorant of their relationship."

"Nor I." Peggy adds. The two men had a long past. And Steve had been desperate to find his friend.

"They are really fighting it aren't they. Why won't they just admit it?" Jessica groans. The thought of Bucky being intimate with anyone else has her seeing red, except for Steve. Which was strange to admit, but she loved Steve. More of a brother than anything else. Peggy started to feel the same for Bucky. 

"I was hoping you could help me with that." Peggy grins.

"What do you have in mind?" Jessica whispers. Excitement coursing through her veins.

"Well, what do you say we go over there and lend a helping hand..."

"I say you're on." She grabs Bucky's spare belt and tie. Peggy's eyes gleam.

"I like where this is going..." They walk out, arms around each other's middle.  
____________  
There was a rap at the door. Bucky and Steve look at each other. Eyes wild. Lips parted as they fight to breathe. Steve opens the door, stops short as he spies not only Peggy, who is still wearing the dress, but Jessica as well. Who is still dressed in her nurse's uniform. "Boys..." Peggy greets them. 

"Ma'am." Bucky murmurs. 

"Peggy." Steve says, confused.

"Heard you fighting from down the hall." Bucky ducks his head and covers his brow. 

"I heard it too." Jessica inform them. "Louder than usual. What's up?" They don't answer. The ladies look at each other. Peggy closes the door behind them. 

"Are we going to have to beat it out of you?" Peggy asks, eyeing the belt in Jessica's hands. The two man inhale sharply nearly at the same time. "Oh... what do you say Jess?" 

"I take that as a yes." Jessica takes notice of how Bucky is dressed. Not his usual clean cut style. Then again, after all he's been through, it's no surprise. She walks over to him. Gently grips his jaw, covered in stubble, with her index finger and thumb. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. You know that right?" His eyes meet hers, pupils dilated. She licks her lips, smelling the arousal on him. "Go lean over on the bed." She palms his ass. Pulls him back for a second. "I missed this. I missed you." Then lets him walk to the bed. He does as she asks. 

"Steve, baby." Steve looks at Peggy. Raises her brow. He licks his lips. "You know the drill." She points her finger. "Other side, face him." He swallows thickly. But follows orders. They stare each other down. Their anger still in the air. "You haven't been honest with me Steve. Not since I caught that blonde pawing at you." Steve jerks his head.

"There hasn't been anyone else..." He starts.

"Oh? What about Bucky..."

"What? We're just friends."

"We've never..." Bucky tries to add.

"But have you ever thought about it?" Jessica pipes up. Bucky jerks around. Starts to get up.

"What's this about?"

"Back to your position." 

"Jessica..." He begins. But his hair is grabbed, not to harshly. He groans out loud. Loves the feel of her nails across his scalp. He is being bent over. "Punish me please." He begs. Jessica snaps the belt, then hits him across his buttocks. He hisses. "More..."

"In time. We'll get there."

"Now!" He demands. She pauses and then hits him again. His hips dig into the bed. It was enough to ease his burden.

"See that Steve. See how she cares for him..." She runs her red painted nails down his bicep. "I'm going to use my hand. Drop those pants to your knees soldier." He grunts. Loves the feel of her palm as it flies across his flesh. "Bucky?" 

"Yeah?" He asks, raising his head a little so he wouldn't have his speech mumble. 

"Would you agree that Steve has a nice ass?" Just what was she getting at?

"Stevie always had a nice ass."

"Oh really? Have you ever told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't think it appropriate at the time."

"And now?" Peggy continues the conversation. 

"I thought he could keep that damned Captain America uniform. I want to see his ass in it."

"Oh?" Peggy asks. She'd note that down for later... But for now. "What about you Steve. What about Bucky?" Sees Jessica look down at said ass and grins. "Jessica likes it, don't you?"

"Mmm." She purrs. "Yes, I do. I like to sink my teeth into it."

"Jess!" Bucky hisses. Slightly embarrassed. 

"So Steve." Peggy directs the conversation back to him. "My question. You know how I don't like being kept waiting, love."

"He's got a better ass than most dames." Bucky hides his face in shame. Jessica and Peggy giggle. 

"Better than mine?"

"No. Same on different levels." Gets a slap across his cheek. Yelps in surprise. 

"That's what I like to hear..." Smack him again, harder. Close to his balls. It's his turn to rut against the mattress. "Stop that Captain. I have a better way of getting you to come. Jessica?"

"Yes... I agree." Palms Bucky's ass. Glances at Steve who is looking at her. He gets her meaning. He groans louder and goes to move his hips again. "What do you say Bucky boy?" 

"Are you okay with that?" Bucky asks Jessica. 

"I wouldn't be here if I weren't..." Hears his sob.   
___________  
Both and Steve are completely naked on the bed. Bucky at the foot, Steve at the head. They stare each other down. Apprehensive. "Bucky?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah?"

"May I finger you open for Steve?" He grunts then nods. "Good Bucky boy." She palms his chest. He's thinner but no less beautiful. Takes some Vaseline from Peggy and coats her fingers. She used to keep her nails long until she became a nurse. More sanitary. She wouldn't have to worry about hurting Bucky. "Steve?" He nods. "Pry him open for me." Bucky gasps. He turns to his side. Then his stomach. Jessica gives him a pillow for his stomach. Knowing his back had been bothering him some. "Careful, he's sore in the lashes he has received." She reminds him. Watches as Steve's strong capable hands spread him open. Bucky jerks, but doesn't object. Steve and Jessica moan in unison. Peggy chuckles. Who is near the head of the bed, watching Steve with deep brown eyes. "Raise up some." She licks his cheeks. 

"Jessica?" He asks.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but hold onto your base. Save that for Steve." He shudders. He took a shower and cleaned himself. Fists his base and sobs as his lady's tongue darts out to taste. Teases him. "Steve? You want a taste before I open him up?"

He looks at Peggy who nods. He could smell her arousal. Knowing that they would have sex after it was over. "Oh fuck Bucky." He breathes as he gets better look at his hole. Then licks it. When Bucky makes a sound of pleasure, Steve loses it and buries his face in Bucky's ass. Jessica looks at Peggy, who is enthralled by the sight. It was almost as though they were in the way. But then Bucky grabs Jessica's wrist and tugs her closer. He thanks her and continues to writhe. 

"Steve. Ah, Steve." 

"You need to cum?"

"I think I can old out." He pants. Shouts as Steve fucks him with this tongue. He does so for a few more minutes. Then pulls back. Spit along his chin. Bucky's hole was shining. "Fuck with me your fingers Jess." She inserts her finger and feels him bunch around her. She wasn't really into anal. But with Bucky like he was, she made an exception and played with him there. "More, please." Steve watches as her small fingers disappear into his body. And begins to idly stroke himself. Peggy passes him the Vaseline. Tells him to coat his dick. "Ah, I'm ready! I'm ready for Steve." 

Both women nod at him. He's shaking as he enters Bucky, who is shouting with lust. Steve closes his eyes as he sinks deeper. He stops when he's balls deep. "Buck, am I hurting you?"

"No, feels real good Stevie." 

"Let go of your base Bucky. Let yourself feel." Jessica palms Bucky's back. Then leans forward to get a better look. "Look at that Steve. Look at how gorgeous that ass is. That pretty little hole. I know now why Peggy looks so ravished when she comes in for the watch, Steve." She teases. His hips stutter. 

Jessica looks at Peggy. Who gives her a sly smile. She knew that Jessica meant it in a teasing manner, nothing more. Steve and Bucky both get louder. "Steve," Bucky grunts, "I'm getting closer." 

"Pull him up Steve. Let Jessica see her man cum for you." Steve wraps his arms around Bucky and pulls him up. Steve is fucking him roughly. Bucky cries out, eyes open, mouth slack. 

"Fuck it Stevie. You're going to make me cum so hard." Jessica palmed Bucky's neck. Then runs her short nails against his scalp. 

"Let it all go Bucky. Cum for Steve. This has been a long time coming..." She bit her lip at the pun. Bucky begins to shout. Hot semen begins to fly out. White globs streak from his quivering cock. Over and over again. The experiments making him produce semen at a more rapid rate. Jessica had noticed the change in him... 

"Fuck Bucky, look at all that seed. Yeah." Steve pauses when Bucky's done, quivering all over. Peggy directs them.

"Turn him onto his back. Let Jessica have some fun." She purrs. "But wait to make sure he's not too sensitive." Bucky feels Steve remove his erect cock and whines. He's now on his back. He waits patiently until he's clawing at Steve. "He's ready." Bucky then reaches for Jessica who is raising her skirt and straddles him. He licks her through her underwear. She's soaked through them. She breathes. 

"Fuck Bucky." Removes enough of the cloth so his tongue could touch flesh. It wouldn't take her long to climax. But then he's moving her and taking the wetness to spread it along her rim. "Buck?" She asks. But the only answer she gets is his tongue. And then his hand moves to her wet, swollen flesh. Starts to thumb her clit. Bucky is being rocked by Steve's rough thrusts but he keeps licking Jessica. Once he breaches the muscles and presses down with his thumb, she's moaning loudly and cums. Steve pulls out and paints Peggy's generous breasts with his cum. She's wearing less clothing. Steve laps it up and then kisses her. 

The room smells of sex. Peggy smacks Steve away, tells him she will get her turn soon enough. Steve is hard again in mere moments. "So Steve, you want Bucky's mouth on you next?" He thrusts his hip into the air. "Then lay back, love." Steve spreads his legs to make room for Bucky. Peggy cleans him and dries him off. Blue gray eyes meet blue eyes fringed with long dark lashes. 

Bucky ducks his head and licks a stripe on the captain's cock. Steve's hand falls to the brunette's head. Then awaits Peggy. She straddles his head. He rips her underwear only to have her tsk him. But then she moans as his tongue laps at her. He tongue fucks her. While her hand goes down to rub her clit. She throws her head back for a moment. Then remembers what Bucky is doing and decides to watch. Mere seconds later she is gushing. "Ah, ah fuck!" Steve moans as her wetness sprays across his face. He grabs her ass to keep her down and quickly works her to another one. "Steve!" She cries out. Her legs were slick with her release. Steve is starting to cum, and Bucky pulls hard before falling back. Peggy leans down and sucks him into her mouth, awaiting Steve's release. He shouts as he fills her mouth his his seed.  
_____________  
"See you two later." Peggy calls to them as Bucky and Jessica leave. They wave and close the door behind them. No sooner than they were in their room did they hear Peggy shout. Jessica lets out a dry chuckle. 

"Steve tells me that they have to walk at lease a few mile to get a quickie in. I know what he means."

"Steve told you that?"

"Yeah. In passing. She told me more but he just muttered to himself about running out of spots to sneak off to." 

Bucky flops onto the bed. Grimaces as his ass burns. "There's a bathroom. Would you like a nice hot bath?" 

"That would be great. And Jessica?"

"Yes, Barnes."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome." She pulls him down and kisses him. He moans softly and melts against her. She runs the bathwater and sits on the side as she washes him with soap. He moans gently. Dozes off. She watches him and only wakes him when the water turns frigid. Gives him clean clothes after she drives him off with a fluffy towel. He curls into her. And promptly goes back to sleep. This night there's no nightmares. Just a gentle floating sensation as his anchor calms him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that tie could be used next time. And expect to see bottom!steve next time.


End file.
